My Protector
by Allisynifly
Summary: Snow White has settled matters with the evil Queen. But, can she settle matters that deal with the heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story on fanfiction. Please don't be too critical.. I guess thats it. Let's jump into everything!**

_"What have we here?" Reveena asked as I was looking into my murdered fathers bedroom. I immediatley tried running but two of her gaurds grabbed me. They knocked me down to my knees. Reveena put her thumbs under my chin forcing me to look at her. She then put her hand at my chest and began to drain the life from me._

" No! No! No!" I screamed.

"Shhh Princess. Shh. Everything is alright. It was only a nightmare. You're safe. " a voice whispered. I begin to awaken and feel a pair of two strong arms rocking me. I looked up to see the Huntsman. I asked him to stay in my bed chamber that night because I didn't think I could stay in the same room as my deceased farther without him. I was right. My vision was blurred by my tears but I could still see the concerned look on his face.

"Thank you Eric" I said as I wiped away one of my tears that had escaped from my eyes. Then I had come to the realization of something. He must have noticed something by the look on my face.

"You're welcome, princess" he said with a slight smile.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to sleeping in here. Especially not without you." I said smiling back at him. But this statement caused him to turn away with uneasiness.

"Eric, what is it?" I asked touching his back ; his muscles tightened.

" Princess... do you remember the day you came back from the dead?"

" Yes..." I answered with a shudder.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you.." He said his voice falling into a whisper

" Oh, Eric, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm still here. William's kiss brought me back." I said rubbing his back with my hand.

"No Princess! That's just it!" he stated with anger in his voice causing me to back away all the way to the headboard. He climbed back onto the bed and crawling toward me.

"That wasn't William's kiss," he whispered "it was mine.."


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost I have to say thank you. **

**Thank You **

**jaime421**

**LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX**

**ResidentAtSeattle**

**Svidi**

**KStewLover1990**

**and to any one else who had viewed this story it really means a lot 3**

**Lets get on with the story then!**

Did I just hear him correctly? It wasn't William's kiss? It was his?

" I ... um.. I don't know what to say to that..." I answered truthfully

" You don't have to" he said as he crawled away from me.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I climb out from the large bed.

"Well, Princess, the way I see it, you don't need me anymore." He looks around the room for his pack of things.

"I don't need you anymore? How can you say that?" I ask my voice just barely over a whisper.

"Because it's true. You have William now. He's a good man. He'll protect you." He say's as he goes to grab the golden doorknob.

"Eric, please. I can't bare the thought of not having you here. Please. Please stay. " I say the tear's welling up in my eye's. I don't think I could live without having Eric in the palace. I don't think I could even sleep in my bedroom without him.

"I don't know if I can, Princess" He say's as he turn's sideways to me with tear's streaming down his face.

" Please.. I.. I don't know what this feeling is but it seem's as though I can't stay away from you." I say walking toward's him

" Aye, I know the feeling" he says turning all the way to me. His tear's made his eye's turn red which made his blue eye's stand out even more then they already did.

" I'm very sorry for all the trouble I've caused you but I know that my father would have seen me marry William."

" Don't think about what everyone else would want, Princess. What would you want?" He asks his eyes searching for an answer with mine.

" I'm not sure" I respond as I hang my head

" Well then. Let me know when you have the answer." He says as he pulls the door open and walks out.

As he shuts the door more tears sting my eyes and I crumble down to my knees and sob. I don't know how long I'd been crying. But I could already feel a headache coming about that would certainly come for me in the morning.

I hear a soft knock at the door; I slowly rise. "Come in." I say my voice trembling

As the door slowly opens Greta comes in with a worrying look on her face.

"Your Highness? Are you alright? I heard you crying all the way down the hall. When I saw the Huntsman come out I tried to stop him and ask about you but all he did was walk away. Quite rude if you were to ask me." Greta said as she crossed her arms.

"Forgive him, he's just got a lot on his mind." I say wiping away tears with the sleeve of my nightgown.

"As do you, Your Highness." she said as she took my other hand and led me towards my bed "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't think I can at the moment." I say as I lay back down in my bed and climb underneath all its satin sheets.

"Well when you can, I'll be waiting to listen." she says with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Greta" I say reaching up and pulling my arm around her shoulder, giving her a gentle hug.

" Sweet dreams, Your Highness" she says slowly and quietly walking out the big enormous door.

I put my arm under my pillow and realized how little sleep I was going to get without Eric here.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay one quick thing.

This chapter is going to be a bit different. It's going to be in the Huntsman's POV. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I walked for miles and miles, waiting for the sunlight to break over the east so that I could see the road ahead of me more clearly.

I can't believe she doesn't remember the kiss.

I replayed what happend that night at least a hundred times. But if it's William she wants, it's William she'll get.

That thought brough stinging tears to my eyes. I took another swig of the whiskey in my canteen, letting the alcohol burn my throat and my memories. I kept walking for about two or three miles then made a left. I hadn't been to this place in years. I could've turned around but for some reason or another I couldn't bring my legs to take me backwards, only forwards.

I croutched down next to the tombstone and took another swig of my whiskey.

" I remember you always hated it when I drank. And you probably still do as your watching over me." I say as I feel my voice begin to tremble. "But on the other hand maybe you aren't. I wouldn't blame you if your not. I wouldn't want to watch over me either. But I truly loved you Sarah. You were my best friend." I say shutting my eyes before the threatening tears could escape from their prisons in my eyes.

"You were the greatest thing that ever happend to me." Another harsh memory came flooding back to me as if it were yesterday

It was the night I had met her

I was at a tavern when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I was drunk of course but I still remember every little detail about her. Her long brown hair. The most beautiful, sapphire, blue eyes you had ever seen. I had thought heaven was smiling down on me and had sent me and angel.

And I was right; she was an angel. She saved my soul from the Devil. But when I came back from the war I had found that she went back to where she was from. My beautiful, sweet Sarah had been killed. I left her unprotected. But as I recall she would always kick my arse when I needed it. So I know she didn't go without a fierce fight.

This thought made me smile and sob at the same time.

"But if you are washing me then I suppose it's you who led me to Snow White. Am I right? I just... I don't know what to do, Sarah" I admit as I wipe away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I tried to get her to understand but she has William. I would hate to bring those two apart. He's known her since they were children. I've only known her for a little over 4 weeks." I tell her

"You know she reminds me of you. If it hadn't have been for that bitch promising I would see you again I probably never would have met her." I reach for my canteen and take the last shot of my whiskey. "Im so sorry, angel. If I would have known what was going to happen, I never would have left you. I hope you know that."

Another memory comes to my mind. It's the sight of William kissing Snow White when she was dead. I can't begin to describe the rage and hurt I felt welling up inside of me. I wanted so badly to push him off of her but I couldn't bring my feet to move. It was as if Sarah had died again. It was as if an old wound had been re-opened and salt was being poured directly into it. But since I had run out of my medicine I was left with an open wound and a broken heart. So I just sat there, I cried myself to sleep on her grave.

* * *

What do y'all think. Would you like more chapters in the Huntsman's POV? Or no and just leave it with Snowy's POV? Lemme know in a review. Also if you would like to be a character in this story PM me with your name and I'll do the best I can to give you a place in here :)


	4. Author's Note

Okay guy's sorry I haven't updated. But I'm out of town right now and the hotel we're staying at has really sucky wifi. But I should be home before long. I have some ideas for Chapter 4 rattling around in my brain. If you guys have any ideas then be sure to let me now! Also keep the reviews coming, I love em. So I guess this is ciao for now! 3 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's! I'm back. As you can tell. **

**So many people I have to thank**

**Thank You to**

**jaime421**

**LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX**

**ResidentAtSeattle**

**Svidi**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**Jdragonfire29**

**BellaBellaCullen1**

**Team Edward Rules All**

**LenaLove**

**SWtheHUNKSMAN-3**

**And to anyone else who has viewed this story. it really means a lot!**

**So, yeah, lets get this party started XD**

* * *

Snowy's POV

It's been three days since Eric left. Three, slow, antagonizing days. I don't know how much more of this I can take. William has been trying to comfort me. It hasn't been working. I have been pacing the hard, wooden floor of my bedroom for who knows how long.

I look out my bedroom window only to find that the sun still hasn't risen. Even when the sun is here, it's as if all the world is dark without Eric.

I hear a genlte knock at my door. Who could be up at this late hour? Well besides myself.

"Come in." I say still staring out at the night sky and all his star's that came with him

"Snow.." I hear William say as he comes in ; I sigh in dissapointment. For some reason, whenever I see the door open there is a small glimmer of hope that it might be my Huntsman.

"William, what are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," he says in response "but I think we both know the answer to that, dont we?" he say's walking towards me.

I stand my ground, hoping that he doesn't see the fear in my face. Does he know about Eric sleeping in here?

"You're looking forward to being married to me, aren't you?" he asks placing his hand on my cheek.

I thanked my lucky stars in heaven that he didn't know about our secret meetings

"Yes..yes. That's exactly right. " I'm lying to him and myself.

"Well love, not to worry, it's only two months away." he say's as he places a gentle kiss upon my lips.

I kiss him back. But I can't help but think that his lips should be Eric's.

"Unfortunatley, I have to go back to my fathers come morning. It seem's as though he has caught some kind of strange, new, sickness."

Oh no. First Eric now William. My two rocks leaving me?

"Well then don't you think that you should stay here? Just in case you catch the same ailment." I say almost pleading with him to stay.

"Do not worry my love. I shall fight off any ailment to return to you," he says as he places another tender kiss on my lips."Now, you should get some rest."

"I will." I lie again. I've usually been sleeping in the day and pacing in the night without having Eric here.

"My Queen." He say's as he bows out gracefully

I walk over to my window looking up at the night moon and get down on my knees and fold my hands.

"Wherever he is, please let him be safe, warm and happy. "

I walk back to my bed place my arm under my pillow and sob quietly.

William would be a good husband. He's been a friend of mine since we were children. He's proven that he will always be loyal and faithful to me.

My only concern is, will that be enough?

To my surprise I have cried myself to sleep.

I'm dreaming.

_ I'm running around in a feild holding someones hand. I look up and see Eric. I start crying tears of complete and utter joy. _

_"Oh don't cry darling," he say's and kisses my hand. _

_"Eric! William won't appreciate you kissing his soon-to-be wife" I say with a shock. _

_The look of confusion on his face makes me giggle. _

_"What are you talking about? Your my wife. We just got married. " He says. _

_As I look down I see myself wearing a white wedding gown. _

_As I look back up into Eric's face, a wide smile is playing on his lips. _

_And to my surprise there is one playing on my lips as well. _

_As he leans into kiss me.._ I wake up.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? I know I know it's a short chapter! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I don't usually like the pairing of Snowy and William but this was kind of interesting. But im still Team Huntsman haha. Hopefully this was good for you guys. Don't forget to review! I love hearing people's feed back!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's! How's it goin? How's the wife and family? Good? Good.**

**Okay so you know the drill. I gotta get my Thank you's out there.**

**Thank You **

**Team Edward Rules All**

**alexischic**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**JenB**

**and to anyone else who has read my story! I don't think y'all understand how much I love hearing your feedback and seeing that you guys love my story. It means so, so, so much! I love you! **

**Okay sorry. No more of the mushy gushy. Let's get into the story!**

* * *

Huntsman's POV

"Hello old friend.." I whisper gulping down a swallow of whiskey. After sleeping under the stars for the past few nights I decided I needed to head near the closest tavern and get a good nights sleep.

I had drowned out just about everything around me. Except for my memories. How is it, that you drink to forget your memories, only they become 10 times more vivid?

And with that I take another large gulp of my whiskey letting the alcohol burn all the way to my stomach.

"Well, she must really be something." I hear a voice say.

As I turn around I see Timothy. An old friend who I fought along side with during the war.

"Timothy! It's great to see you mate!" I say as I give him a hug.

"It's great seeing you too!" he says as he returns my hug. "mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh no! Go ahead." I say pulling up a wooden bar stool.

"Thanks."

"So how've you been?" I ask taking another shot of my whiskey.

"Oh I've been great. I've gotten married. Even have a baby on the way." He say's with a smile.

"Oh congradulations!" I say slapping him on the back. "Well I'd say this calls for a celebration!" I ask the bar server to pour Timothy a cup of whiskey.

"Thanks mate." he says before he takes a swallow of his whiskey.

"So what brings you here?"

"I needed a place to stay for the night before I make it into Tabor."

"What buisness you got in Tabor?" I don't recall Timothy ever mentioning any family or friends in Tabor.

"I have a message for the Queen." He says with great pride in his voice.

"What kind of message?"

"It seems that her fiancee, William, has come down with the new strange ailment going around. " he says

As he sips some more of his drink, I begin to choke on what remained of mine.

Snow's POV

William left three days ago. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

But, then again, nothing can compare to when Eric left.

What is the point of even thinking about him anymore? It's safe to say he's probably not coming back. Not that I can blame him. I did lead him on. Maybe his choice in leqaving was the best for the both of us. I'll marry William and he can marry a woman good for him. I sigh, close my eyes, and rest my head on the back of the bath tub and fall fast asleep.

"Your Majesty?" Greta say's as she gently shake me back to reality.

I look at my surroindings and see that I am still in my bath tub

"Oh...Greta. How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, Majesty" she replies as she grabs my bath robe hanging by the door

She hands the robe to me as I get out of the tub

"Thank you." I say. "I've been a pretty pathetic Queen so far haven't I, Greta."

The question took her by surprise

"Oh no, Your Majesty! You're just not used to all the responsibilities just yet."

"There must be something I can do.." I've never been taught what a Queen should do before. I only have vague memories of my mother and I don't remember all the responsiblities that she had.

"Well. There was a message that came for you earlier today."

"Oh wonderful!" I say slipping into my bedroom with Greta.

"Here you are, Your Majesty." she says as she hands me the letter.

I look at the seal and see that it's from William.

I rip open the envelope, see the first line and almost break down into tears.

* * *

**Uh oh. Sounds like Prince William's in a little bit of trouble. But I wouldn't be crazy enough to kill of our beloved Prince! :3 **

**Or would I? **

**Dun dun dun! **

**Keep the review's coming! I love em!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's! Second chapter in under 24 hours! I'm on such a roll! XD**

**So what do you think I'm gonna do now?**

**Get my Thank You's out there of course!**

**Thank You**

**SWtheHUNKSMAN-3**

**Team Edward Rules All**

**GothicFaeKitKat**

**and to anyone else who has viewed my story! Let's dive right on in!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

The I held the letter in my shaking hands and forced myself to read every line.

**_"Your Majesty,_**

**_I am truly saddend in having to write this letter. I must inform you that his Highness, Prince William has become fataly ill and will not be returning to you for some time. He say's to send you his everlasting love and says that he shall return to you when he can and to please not worry about him."_**

"Please don't worry about him?" I yell in a whisper. How can he expect me to not worry about him?

I guess that's just his way of convincing me that he'll be okay. It's not working. I fold up the letter and place it on my bedside table. I sit down on the bed and feel the emerging tears stinging my eyes.

No! No more tears! It's time to do something if I want things to happen. Not sit around and cry about them.

I have a plan set in my mind and when everyone in the castle falls into sleep I'll follow through with it.

Eric's POV

So her Prince has fallen ill eh?

I feel a sickening feeling of guilt forming in my gut.

"There's nothing I could do about it." I tell myself as I pace the floor of my room in the tavern.

_You didn't have to leave her by herself._ The little voice in my heart tells me.

"What was I supposed to do? It was going to be awkward if I stayed while she and William started their life together."

_Because that's stopped you before._

"Well I can't go back."

_And why not?_

"Because." I say not thinking of a good enough answer.

_You love her!_

I sigh because I know it's true. I can't believe I actually am letting myself say that I do love her.

"What am I supposed to do? She won't leave William for me." I say as I sit down on the bed in my room.

_Are you sure about that?_

"Yes I'm sure about that!" I say yelling at myself. Damn, I need to be quiet before the housekeeper's hear me arguing with myself and decide to kick me out.

_Well you could always go and talk to her._

"Because she would want to talk to me again..."

_She might._

And for once I actually might listen to my heart.

William's POV

I can't believe I've caught the sickness.

I've sent a young man with my letter to Snow White. I haven't told all the truth. But I haven't told a complete lie either.

I hope she does not worry. I hope that my father is doing better and most of all I hope my letter gets to her in time.

* * *

**Okay guy's. What did you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? What did you think about the Princes POV? Think I should keep it or just stick to Snowy and Eric's POV? Lemme know in a review! And anyone wanna take a guess as to what happens next? **

**Mwahahaha! **

**It might be a little bit easy to firgure out but then again it might not! :) **

**Keep the reviews coming! I love em! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay guy's. I know this is my 3rd chapter in the past 24 hours but I have all kinda of ideas buzzing around in my brain and if I don't get them out now then I'm going to have forgotten them and beat myself up for it later. So for the sake of my sanity I'm writing another chapter. Hope y'all don't mind!**

**Oh and thank you's!**

**Thank you**

**Guest**

**cantthinkofaname**

**and to anyone else who has read this story! **

**Okay let's jump into everything!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

I quietly exited my bed chamber. Opening the door just slightly so that I could squeeze through. My plan is in motion. Now all I have to do is sneek out of the palace without waking anyone up and I'll be okay.

I knew that no one wanted me to see William because they feared that I would catch the sickness as well But I don't care. I want to make sure that he is alright.

I tiptoe down through the long corridor the only sounds accompaning my are the night owls, the crickets and the shallow breaths of the Lord's and Ladies sleeping in their own bed chambers. I silently opend the door to the stairway and quickly walk down. In my mind I am thanking myself for having brought a candle to let me see where I am going without tripping. As I make my way to the end of the stairs I hear to gaurdsmen walking up and down in the forier. I silently curse myself for not thinking a head of time.

"Gaurds! Gaurds!" a voice calls from the opposite direction that they are walking in. The gaurds turn an I see Greta walking towards them.

"Yes my lady what is it?" one of them ask her

"The Queen. She is missing!" she exclaims recovering her breath that she had lost as she had come running to find them.

And with that I hear the clank clank clank of their armor as the come running to the stairway that I've been hiding in.

I hide to the side where the door would hit when they came in.

They pushed through the door and run up the stairs with Greta and the gaurds from the gate following them. This is perfect! I'll slip by without anyone seeing me.

I slip past from behind the door and gently pull it closed. I put the hood of my jacket over my head and lift up the skirt of my dress so that I will not trip over it as I run my way to the stables.

Destiny, my horse, seem's to know whats happening. Even before I saddle her up she's ready to storm out of the palace. I open the stable door, thanking the heaven's that all the other horses are asleep. I gently pull opend the stable door hold it open long enough for Destiny and I to exit and pull it shut.

I hold her reins and pull the rope to the gate that closes off the palace. Unfortunately the gate isn't as quiet as the rest of the palace was and I hear the gaurds come running.

I mount up on Destiny and we race out of the palace.

It's the first time I've been out of the palace since being crowned Queen.

I take in everything around me as Destiny races on. Everything is so green and alive and fresh.

Ever since the death of Reveena things have begun to seem more alive.

The only thing that hasn't been brought back from the dead is the dark forest.

I shuddered at the thought of re-entering that dreadful place.

I remember when I saw all the horrible creatures and everything from my worst nightmares coming to life. At least then I had someone with me to fight off the demons.

_Be independent!_ I tell myself.

As I ran through my memories I'm not paying attention as to where Destiny and I are going and we almost end up colliding with another rider.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a gruff voice yells as he rides away. He's obviously drunk by the slur in his voice and obviously in a hurry to get to where he's going.

"Sorry!'' I call back to him. But he's too far in the distance to hear my words.

Destiny and I come to a stop at a small creek. Just long enough for me to stretch my legs and for her to get a drink.

I croutch down onto my knee's and dunk my hands under the cool water and splash it onto my face.

As I rise from the creek I can hear other horses. Their hooves hitting the earth like thunder in the sky.

It's the gaurds from the castle!

I mount up on Destiny and we go flying back into the night.

As we jump over the small creek I can see arrows flying over my head.

Oh no. They think I'm a criminal escaping from the prison.

They must think I've been kidnapped.

So what this means is that, I've kidnapped myself.

This thought makes me giggle.

I put a little more pressure on Destiny's middle and we run for miles and miles. As soon as I'm sure we've lost them we stop at the edge of a forest and I tie Destiny's reins around a tree as a post.

I get out my little bag that I had packed for the journey and pulled a blanket around myself and used the bag itself as a pillow.

The guards would not be able to catch us this late in the night. They had to be at the recruting hearing the following morning.

Something I was supposed to attend. But in the morning they would be out searching for me. I had no doubt of that in my mind. They would have the new recruits and be out searching all over the place for me.

But I couldn't let them stop me from seeing William. Even if it did mean I might catch the sickness. At this point I really didn't care.

I had to be bright eyed and ready to ride in the morning. I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**So guy's what do you think? Bad? Good? If-y? No Eric in this chapter, was there? ;)**

**Lemme know what you think in a review below!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's.**

**I have a question. Would you rather I post chapters in bulk like this which would be my 4th chapter in under 24 hours. Or would you rather I just did chapter's one day at a time. Either way it's up to y'all. :)**

* * *

Okay so since I've been posting chapter's like this I've gotten down to fewer and fewer people to thank in specific.

So thank you to anybody who has read my story! It really and truly does mean a lot!

Let's jump in the story!

Huntsman's POV

I can not believe I am about to do this. It is morning now and I had been riding all night trying to make it as quickly as I could to the palace.

I arrived there just as the sun was rising. I had hoped on getting there before it got too terribly hot.

I walked through the gates and found people gathering in large numbers talking about who knows what. I walked through the palace door and into the throne room.

"Sir! Im sorry sir but you can't go in there!" the Captian of the Gaurds calls to me.

"John. It's me, Eric." I say.

While I was living in the palace I had helped John in shaping the members of the gaurds into real fighters.

"Oh, Eric! Thank goodness you're here." he said looking relieved.

"You missed me that much?" I say with a smirk.

"Don't get smart, Eric. I've got an emergency." he says with a stern look on his face.

"So do I. I have to have an audience with her Majesty." I say looking into the throne room.

"That's my emergency, Eric. The Queen has gone missing."

As the words fell from his mouth, I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

"Mis-Missing?" Surely he had to be joking.

"Yes, Eric. Missing."

"How? Why? How did it happen?" I can't get enough questions out.

"We believe she might have been kidnapped in the night. You didn't see anyone suspicious out last night did you?" he asks

I trace back to my memories from last night and realize I did see one other rider who did look rather suspicious. On a horse that looked a lot like Snow's horse.

"As a matter of fact I did." I admit to him

"Oh thank goodness. Eric, would you please accompany my men in finding her?" he asks almost pleadingly

"No. I'll find her by myself."

"But-But Eric.."

"No buts! I'll do this by myself and I'll bring her back! John, you need all the men you have here. Just in case this is a bigger plan to start a war with Tabor. Please. I'll go by myself."

He takes a big sigh. "Alright, Eric. Bring her back to us. " He say's and gives me a pat on the back.

"I will, John."

I exit the palace door and mount up on my horse, Ace, and run out of the palace gate.

_It's all your fault._ The little voice in my heart tells me. Taunting me.

I ignore it and only give my full attention in looking for the Queen's horse.

Where there's a horse there's ususally a man. And with this certian man there may be a Queen.

If he has so much layed a finger on Snow I'll kill him.

I look for hours and hours with the sun beating down on me. I come upon a small creek. Ace and I both needed a drink. I dunk my hands in the cool water and rub them all over my face.

As I rise I see a white horse in the distance.

I don't waste time thinking that it might not be her horse. I mount up on Ace and ride towards it.

Snowy's POV

I awaken to the sound of horse hooves pounding against the ground. I have forgotten where I have been and what I am doing. But it doesn't take long for me to remember. I pack up, quickly untie Destiny and begin to ride like the wind.

The other horseman's footsteps are getting closer. I pull up my hood so he won't recognize me.

"Stop!" He calls out to me. His voice tuff and terrifying.

I push the heels of my boots in the side of Destiny with some force and we being to ride faster and faster. But the horseman keeps up with just as much speed.

Soon we are riding a long side the ocean on the beach.

The horseman and I are neck and neck, when suddenly our two horses callapse, and we both go flying into the sea. Our horses didn't stop to turn around. All I could feel was water going into my nose and into my mouth i pushed myself up to breathe.

The other rider and come up before me and ordered : "Reveal yourself! Now!"

I had no other choice. I lifted my hood and revealed myself to...

''Eric?"

* * *

**Eeeeepppp they see eachother again! Oh the joy!**

**Lemme know what y'all think of this chappie! Oh and don't forget to give your thought on chapters in bulk or one chapter per day! Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I got something for you! A brand new chapter! You're probably sick of me updating so much. I'm sorry but I just love writing. Btw for all you other authors out there, do you guys write all your chapters out and then upload them? Or do you just make up the story as you go a long? I just make up the story as I go along :3**

**Okay so thank you's!**

**Thank You**

**Svidi**

**jessygrl**

**KimyOnMyOwn**

**Kavazya**

** 2.0**

**AughraOfEarth**

**EmmoXD**

**Okay so I love everyones reviews! They're never too long! Feel free to write as long as you'd like!**

**Okay let's get into the nitty gritty. Well not really, but you get the picture.**

* * *

Huntsman's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My mind must be playing tricks on me. The whiskey must still be in my system. My mind is playing tricks on me.

''Eric?" she asks still sitting in the water. I couldn't tell if it was tears streaming down her face or if it was water from the ocean. I stick my hand out to pull her up which she takes thanking me.

I remember why I'm here

"Alright, Princess. Where is he? " I say getting my weapons ready just in case of an ambush.

"He? He, who?"

She's got to be joshing me. "The kidnapper! Where is he? Did you lose him?"

"There was no kidnapper." she says as she pulls down on my shoulder trying to get me to put my axe down

"No kidnapper? What in the hell are you doing out here?" I ask my rage completely over taking me

"I have to make it to the Duke's castle." she says slowly backing away from me.

"Do you have any idea how worried sick everyone at the palce is because your missing?" I yell my rage is almost at its boiling point but I won't let it over flow when I'm around her.

I tend to get a little aggressive when I'm angry and God knows how much it would kill me if I were to hurt her.

"Please, Eric, don't take me back there. They wont le me see William. He's sick Eric. He might be dying." I can hear the hopelessness in her voice.

"Princess..they need you back there."

"Huntsman.. I needed you. And you still went on."

I shut my eyes against the guilt in my heart.

"Eric, please."

"Fine. We'll go to Duke Hammonds."

"We?"

"Yes we." she must be crazy if she thinks I'm going to let her go through the dark forest without anybody there with her.

I might be mistaken but I think I slight smile creeping up on her lips. I don't look too long just in case she see's me staring at her beautiful lips.

_Get a grip!_ My brain yells.

"We better go find them." she says

"Find who?"

"Our horses, Huntsman!" she says with a slight giggle.

"Oh, yes. Them." I had forgotten about them.

I put my fingers to my lips and let out a sharp whistle ; Ace comes running. Along with Snow's horse.

"Good boy, Ace." I say petting his brown neck.

"Ace? Why'd you name him that?" Snow asks.

"Won him in a poker game."

"Ah. I think he likes Destiny.'' she says pointing to how Ace is nuzzling his nose with the other horse.

"Yeah."

"Come here, boy" I say pulling Ace away from Destiny.

"Don't get too close to this girl bud. Might rip your heart out" I whisper in his ear.

I mount up on Ace and Snow does the same.

"Race you." she says with a sly smile.

"You'd lose." i say securing my sterups.

"Bet me." she says. I can't resist a bet and this girl knows it.

"Okay so let's say that you win. What do I have to do?"

"Stay at the palace. Forever."

"And if I win?"

"Name it." she says with a smug smile on her face.

"Give me a kiss." with this her eyes go somewhat wide but she plays it off.

"So we we race to the first tree to the dark forest and who ever wins, has to pay up." She says pointing to the tree.

"Deal"

"Deal." she says while contemplating her odds.

"I think it's only fair to tell you that you're going to lose." I say with a sly smile playing on my lips.

"I think it's only fair to tell you that the race started when I said deal." And with that she rides off on Destiny at lightening speeds.

* * *

**Okay guys. It's kind of late and I'm out of town. Again. So..yeah. This chapter was short. I'm still working on making my story more developed. Sorry if this didn't cut it. :/**

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry! I should've updated sooner! I know I know! I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't be able to buy SWATH on DVD (whenever it comes out).**

**Any who let's get on with the thank you's!**

**Thank you**

**LenaLove**

**LenaLove**

**LenaLove**

**(I had to since you did 3 seperate reviews XD)**

**Okay so let's dive in!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

I held onto Destiny's reins as much as I could as we jumped over a log. I looked behind me to see if the huntsman was anywhere close to me. To my surprise he was nowhere to be found. Kiss him? I am an engaged woman and he expects me to cheat on my fiancee with him? I shake my head in disaprooval. But it looks like I wont have to worry about it because Eric is nowhere to be seen. I push Destiny a little bit harder on her middle and race quickly toward the first tree leading into the dark forest.

As soon as I see the first tree I see a rider and his horse sitting in front of the tree. As if waiting for someone. When I can see more clearly I see who the rider is. It's.. Eric? How did he do that? I didn't even see him riding next to me.

I slow destiny down to a stride.

"How did you do that? You weren't even near me!"

"You know there is more than one way to this spot." He says as if I'm a small child.

"Yes I am well aware of that. Show me the way." I say getting ready to ride off in the direction that he rode in to get her.

"Uh uh. Not so fast, Princess. You owe me something." He says. I haven't realized he had already jumped off of his horse and had walked over to mine. He had grabbed my arm which prevented me from riding off on Destiny. Well not completely preventing me. I could ride off. But I would probably hurt him if I did that.

"Well..Huntsman..I. um," I'm stuttering something I've always hated about my speech.

"Oh so we're back to title names, hmm?" he asks with an amused smile on his face.

"Excuse me. But I've never heard you once say my actual name."

"Your right. I haven't. Well, Snow White," He begins but I don't let him finish.

" Nevermind. I think I like it better if you didn't call me by my name. Let's just go back to the titles." It was just too weird having Eric call me by my name.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Well, Princess. It seems that you owe me something." he gently grabs my hand and pulls me down off of Destiny. I almost fall but I catch myself with my foot that is out of the sterup. Damn him and my weak knees.

"You didn't say when you wanted it." I have to admit I am nervous.

"Well, do you have room in your schedule for now?" he asks tucking a pieve of looks hair behind my ear.

And then my knees start to do their shaking thing again.

"N-no-now?" I stutter again.

Why is it that this man is the reason I go weak in my knees? Why is it that my heart skips a beat when he smiles? His laughter makes me laugh. When he looks at me I feel my cheeks burn red.

"Yes, Princess. Now."

I look up and see that our foreheads are almost touching.

"Fine." I say.

"You don't know how to kiss do you?" he says holding back his laughter.

"I do too! You put your lips on another persons." William has given me kisses before. Doesn't look so hard.

"Is that all there is then?" He asks his laughter now is not so shy.

"Yes!" I say beginning to become irritated.

"Well then this should be easy for you."

I stare into his icey blue eyes. His making fun of my lack of kissing experience has irritated me. But I do want to prove to him I know how to kiss.

I pull down his head by the hair on the back of his neck and pull his lips down to mine.

I let him go after I felt a spark on my lips.

"See. I know how to kiss." I say putting my hand over my lips.

"That's not a kiss, Princess" He say's walking away from me.

"Well then what is your definition of a kiss?"

"Something that actually has passion behind it."

I cannot believe what I was about to say. But I said it anyway.

"Show me."

He paused right in his tracks.

"You want me to show you?" He asks squinting his eyes.

"Well mine obviously wasn't good enough."

He come's walking up to me.

"Like this."

* * *

**Happy happy joy joy! They kissed! They kissed! They K-I-S-S-E-D! Well, kinda. That was Snow's version of kissing.**

**How do you think Eric's kisses will differ from Snowy's?**

**Be sure to give this chapter a review!**

**I love you!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's!**

**So I hear some of you like the last chapter I put up? You know who you are! Well hang onto your horses it might just get a lil bit more steamy. You never know!**

**On with the thank you's!**

**Thank you**

**AfricanFleur**

**LenaLove**

**Svidi**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**InuNekoLexi**

**and to anyone else who has read my story!**

**Onward and into the story!**

* * *

Huntsman's POV

"You don't just rush into a kiss." I begin "It has to be a gradual process." .

I can feel her breathing begin to quicken. Good.

"You look into someone's eye's and look for their heart. Now, once you've found it, lean in. You might think now would be the time when you close your eyes. You'd be wrong."

"Well then what do you do?" Her voice is shaking. Her nervousness is actually adorable.

I fight my smile off and keep going with the lesson

"You take your hands and you put them somehwere. Now you're shorter then most so you're going to want to put your hands around his neck." I grab both of her arms and wrap them around my neck .

"And just where is he going to put his hands?"

"He is more likely than not, going to put his hands on your cheeks. Like this." I put my hands on her cheeks gently and rub the pads of my thumbs over her cheeks.

"Now this is the part where your foreheads are touching, so lean in a little closer. "

She places her small forehead against mine.

"That's it. Okay so now all this time your eye's are still reeling in their heart."

Her eye's were still looking for my heart. Or..what was left of it.

"Okay. So now's the time to close your eyes." She does. And so do I.

"So now it just comes down to leaning in just a bit more." I can feel her nervousness so I move my right hand away from her cheek place it on her lower back and pull her just a little bit closer to me.

"Don't be afraid." I whisper.

All I can do now is put my lips onto her's.

Her lips are extremely soft. I put a tiny bit of pressure on them and she returns the favor. I feel a little spark but I can't pull away. At least not yet anyway.

I gently put a little bit more pressure on her lips. As she does the same I feel my tongue slowly try to peak out my my mouth but I restrain myself. This is another man's woman so I do feel some guilt about what I am doing right now. But not enough to not do this again. Just enough to break away for now.

As I pull away I feel my knee's shaking. This girl has too mutch of an affect on me. And this is one thing that I will only admit to myself. It scares me to pieces.

"That's how you kiss someone." I start to walk away but I feel her hand grab onto mine and there's a spark there as well.

Before I could speak she had my back pushed up against the back of a tree.

"You mean like this?" She says as she repeats all the steps I've shown her. And puts her lips on mine.

We stayed like that, lips on lips for a few minutes but I had to pull away. Now the guilt was beginning to get to me.

"Well you're a fast learner. I'll give you that." I say walking back to Ace and mount up on him.

"Told you I knew how to kiss." She mumbles under her breath with a stubborn voice.

I found it rather adorable. So I found it hard to surpress my laughter.

"It's not funny" she says which causes me to laugh even more.

She mounts up onto her horse. "Well I suppose we should get going now hm?"

"Yes. Yes we should." I stare into the dark forest and can not believe how many times I've been in and out of this place. Making it out of there has been a miracle in and of itself.

"Ready to go back in there?" I ask as I notice she's staring into the dreaded place as well.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She snaps the reins on her horse and races off.

Aye, this girl will be the death of me yet.

* * *

**Okay first of all, Can't you just hear Chris Hemsworth saying all of that in his accent for the sequel? (If they make one. Crossing my fingers.) Guy's you have no idea how much I blushed while writing this. I'm talking hardcore cherry red cheeks. Maybe that's just cause I'm a prude. I don't know. Some of you might think you know where I am going with this story. I can assure you, you've got no idea what you're in for. **

**At any rate, make sure to review below and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**I love you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**imperial violets**

**LenaLove**

**Guest**

**PlayKate**

**and a big thank you to anyone else who has seen my story! It sure does mean a lot!**

**Onward into the chapter!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

It all came flooding back the second his lips touched mine. He did wake me up from death. I should've known all along.

I keep my thoughts to myself as we begin our journey into the dark forest. This place is the only thing that hasn't vanished like the rest of Reveena's wickedness. But then again, with the good, comes the bad. And with the bad, comes the ugly. This place was just that.

What remained of dead bodies were tied to trees.

Nothing good was here. No life or love. Only hatred and death. It sickened my stomach just by breathing the air here.

So I put my hood on backwards so that I could breathe into that instead of the air here. Eric did the same.

We came across a body of water that I don't recognize being here.

I pulled my hood down and asked "Was this here before?"

"Aye, it's best to not go near it. Nothing but trouble in that their pond." He say's going around it.

"Oh come on, Eric." say's a sweet female voice.

"We aren't trouble." say's another sweet voice.

"What was that?" I ask looking around for someone.

"Nobody. Just come over this way." He say's motioning to come over on the side he's on.

"Aw come on now, Eric. Introduce us to your friend. We'd love to get to know her." I see a beautiful, young, woman around my age emurge from out of the water.

She has light chesnut hair. Gorgeous green eyes and pouty pink only thing that's covering her front is her hair. She's absolutly beautiful.

"H-hello." Is all I can muster up to say.

"Hello." say's another woman looking exactly like the first emurging from the pond.

"How do you live in the horrible place?" I ask looking at their surrondings.

"Well, you see dearie." the first one say's.

"We're not just your averge human. We're," she pulls the lower half of her body out of the water and exposes a rainbow tail. "mermaids."

"Real mermaids?" I ask in a breath.

"As real as the horse your sitting on." The second one say's exposing her tail as well.

"Princess, please. Can we go now?" the huntsman asks in a hurry.

"Where are you going, Eric?" the first one asks. "We've missed you." She say's it in a whiny sort of voice which annoy's me a tad bit. She swims over to the side that he's on.

"Aye, I'm sure you have." he say's in a sarcastic tone.

"You know these girls?" I ask as he walks Ace over to me.

"Yes. Not that I wish to."

"Oh, Eric. Your not still upset about her are you?"

"Mad about what?" I ask to no one in perticular. It's the second one who answers.

"Well, honey, Eric there," she say's pointingwith her pointer finger "he used to be a pretty good friend of ours. And then, poof. He left. For some other girl." she say's in a sad whisper.

I'm not that naive. I think I've got a fair idea of what good of a friend he was for these women.

"Sarah." I say to them.

"Yes." they say together in a monotone.

"How do you know of Sarah?" Eric asks his voice barely a whisper.

"Because you kissed me." his mouth drops somewhat open and the girls turn to eachother with what looks to be something of jealousy in their eyes.

"Well dearie," the first one starts again. "It sure would be easier to talk to you if you came just a little closer,"

"Princess, don't do it." Eric warns

"Oh, come on Eric, what's the worst they're going to do?" I aks him leaning in closer towards the girls.

"Yeah, what's the worst we could do?" Their eyes changed from green to pitch, night black.

Then they pulled me under. I wasn't prepared so I had no time to take a breath. And once I was aware of what was going I tried sucking in a breath we were already under and all that came to me was water. Water filling my body.

They swam fairly slow for people who should be used to being in the water.

I felt there grips tighten around my arms and pull be down lower into the pond.

I open my eyes to see they are taking me down to something that looks like an anchor.

I feel one grip go and another pining me to the anchor as the other ties my hands a ruff piece of rope.

As they do I feel my conciousness slipping away.

"Don't take this too personally, sweetheart. It's just that, if we can't have him. Nobody else can either."

And then they swim off

Huntsman's POV

"Princess! I yell as I see her begin to go under.

I try grabbing her legs but they pull her in too quickly for me to grab them.

"Damn it!" I say under my breath.

I begin taking off my belt of weaponry to make it easier when I dive in after her.

Then my vest and my shirt. I've learned to many a time how heavy clothing is for one person to swim back up to the surface, let a lone two.

After all that I dive in.

I find her tied to an anchor and struggling. The rope that is tied so tight around her wrists that when she struggles the rope digs into her skin and begins to bleed a tiny bit.

I swim as quickly as I can towards her but I get stopped by the two mermaids.

They try pushing me back to the surface. I quickly remember I am still wearing my boots. I keep a small carving knife in my right boot. Now it's not in my character to go harming women, but I felt like this was necessary. I grab one girls arm and slice her and then the other one. Mermaids tend to heal quickly so I don't feel too terrible about this. I just have to hurry and get Princess back up to air.

I start swimming towards her again and finally make it. Her eyes are open but just barely. I have to hurry. I'm running out of air as well. I grab my carving knife and try and slice the thick rope as quickly as I could.

It takes a while but I finally manage and drag her limp body toward the surface.

Once we finally make it I put Princess up on the ground first. Then I drag myself out of the water.

I check for Princesses pulse and feel a slight thump thump. Thump thump. But it's fading.

I put my hand on her abdomen.

"Come on, Princess. Get up. Come on, get up."

I check for a pulse again but it's faded down to almost nothing.

"Oh no. No you don't." I begin saying over and over again. I've learned from the war how to revive someone with some kind of special technique. I've done it, what feels like a million times.

I put my mouth on hers and begin to blow. Three times. And then I place both hands on her heart and push three times.

Over and over again. Blow, blow, blow. Push, push, push.

I fall back onto my back and lay their slow heaving breaths.

Then I hear her coughing. Coughing up the water from the pond. I still lay on my back but raise my head up.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"I, I think so. "

"So, now would be a good time to say 'I told you so' right?" I ask as I let my head hit the earth below me.

* * *

**Okay guy's so what do you think?**

**Were the mermaid cool? Or were they unnessecary?**

**Lemme know what you think in a review below!**

**I love you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So nobody was expecting mermaids right? Hehehe. Y'all don't even know the half of it. (insert mischevious smiley face here)**

**Thank you to**

**imperial violets**

**LenaLove**

**InuNekoLexi**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**Svidi**

**and to anyone else who has viewed my story!**

**Onward into the chapter!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

"What on Earth is wrong with them?" I ask as I wring the water out from my dress.

"Jealousy." He say's as he gets the water out of his boots.

"Jealous of what? Me? Impossible. They're beautiful." I say in protest.

"Yes, you. You just don't see it, Princess. While indeed you are beautiful, there's something else. It's your heart. That's what people are jealous of."

With this said I start blushing like a mad woman.

_Stop it!_ I tell myself.

"So how did you know them?" I ask changing the subject.

"Let's just say, I got a little too drunk one night and not realizing what I was doing" He says with a sly smile.

He doesn't know it but I feel a sting of jealousy.

I look over at him while he's looking for his shirt. And see his stomach and chest muscles. But that's not what I focus on. I focus on the scars. The scars from all the wars. If I looked closely, I could see a story unfolding. I don't know what type of story. But I'll be damned if I don't find out.

"Can I put my shirt on now?" he asks

"Pardon?"

"You were staring."

"I was not!" I object horrified.

"My Queen, it is not kind to lie to your faithful subjects." He say's teasingly.

"I was looking. Not staring." I stay walking around a tree's stump.

"Well did you like what you saw?" He asks coming around from the other side towards me

I turn my back on him, not answering.

"I'll take that as a yes." Damn him and his accent.

"So, you're not originally from here, are you?" I ask him changing the current subject.

"No. I'm from Scottland."

"So how did you end up here?" It's a fair way away from Scottland to Tabor.

"With you? I'd like to know myself." He say's with a teasing chuckle

"No. Here in Tabor." I say still walking around the tree stump hoping that my hair is hiding my face.

"There was a war going on in the parts of Scottland that I lived in. Every man of rightful age, from every family had to be enlisted into the army."

"And you were of age?"

"No, my father was. The war raged on. Body's began piling up. After a year after the war, when my father didn't come back, we all figured that we knew what had happend to him."

I felt a strange sense of hurt and sorrow. But also an uderstanding feeling also. My father was also killed when I was young. I didn't know what to say so I nodded in response.

"My mother, my brother, my sister, and myself decided we needed a better life. So we packed up what little we had and just walked with it for miles and miles. We finally made it to Tabor. And everything was beautiful. People were so full of life, compassion, and love."

This was during my father and my mother's reign. I remember everything being like that as well. I still kept my mouth shut not quite knowing what to say. So I,again, just nodded my head.

"We moved into this small little village. It was filled with people. After about a week of moving into the village I met a young girl. Her name was Sarah. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We spent days, and days talking to eachother. I knew I was in love from the moment I had laid eyes on her."

This time I smiled at him. Oddly enough I didn't feel jealousy when he spoke about her. Maybe because she was a good person. Probably unlike any other woman Eric had ever been with.

"Now I was of age to go and fight in the war. My brother and I both were. Sarah and my mother begged us not to. I agreed that I didn't think that my brother was ready for war, so I went for the both of us. "

I remember this time as well. This was when Reveena's reign was full and thriving.

His voice was beginning to shake so I sat down on the tree stump and patted a place next to mine so that he could sit beside me.

When he sat down next to me, I put my head on his shoulder and rubbed his back with my right hand, urging him to continue.

"When I came back, my family was slaughtered. I felt so horrible. My family. I left them unprotected."

I felt one of his tears hit my cheek. I wanted so badly to tell him that it wasn't his fault. But no words came. Just my eye's filling with tears for him.

"Sarah was the only person left. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing her. So I took her to the nearest chapel and we got married. That was the happiest day of my life. Well one of them. The second was the day she told me she was pregnant."

My mind started to get fuzzy. Eric was a father?

"You could not believe how excited I was to hear that, Princess. Unbelievably excited. But the joy soon ended there. Another war broke out, and I was drafted into it. I wanted so badly to stay there with Sarah and my unborn baby. But the soldier's told me that if I didn't go then they'd kill me. I didn't want to leave the baby without a father, so I went with them. Something.. I will never forgive myself for. "

By now, the tears he was trying to fight were falling like waterfalls.

I came back a month later walking into my small village only to find everyone gone and the village burned to the ground. I was in denial so I went to the next village over and asked everyone there if they'd seen where anybody from the other village had gone. But all I got was the same answer. Everyone in the village was killed and the houses were burned to the ground just to be sure."

He lifted himself off of the tree stump. I raised my eyes to his and found only sorrow and misery.

"Thats when I turned to alcohol. The relief it let me feel. It made me feel numb. No emotion, greif, or suffering in my body. Just numbness. I had left the two things left in the world that I cared for the most were taken from me. When I was sober, it was as if I lived that day all over again. Day after day." his voice began to trail off into none understandable murmurs.

I walked over to where he was grabbed his hand and had him sit down on the stump again.

"That's something I'm going to have to live with forever! My bestfriend..I left her unprotected. Her and that little baby. My baby, gone! Everything I loved the most had been taken from me!"

The only thing I could do was hold him. I pulled him into a hug and just let him cry all the hurt, pain and anguish out of his body and onto my shoulder.

* * *

**Awwwe. You guy's that was so sad. I didn't even know the direction that this chapter was going to go in. I said it before and I'll say it again. You guy's know as much as I do when it comes down to me writing the next chapter!**

**At any rate, please review and give me some feedback on what you thought of this chapter!**

**I love you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Did y'all think the last chapter was too depressing? Not to worry. This chapter will be filled with some sweet moments. :)**

**Thank you to**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**Svidi**

**MockingjayStew**

**Addled2**

** i love hungergames and dragons**

**Thank you to anybody else who has viewed my story! Almost 6,000 views! You guy's will never know how much this means to me!**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Huntsman's POV

Don't ask me why I told her everything. I don't know.

I could've just given her the short answers and have left it alone. Something in me, told me to tell her everything. Something made me trust her with everything. After I had stopped crying like a ninny, we found our horses and rode out of the dark forest. It was still a day or two away from the Duke's castle, we both decided to stop and make camp just 2 miles away from the nearest village.

"This look's like a good spot." I say as I tie Ace's reigns to A nearby tree right next to Destiny.

"Yes. It does." Princess has been awfuly quiet ever since I told the secrets of my past.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry." I say as I dig around in my pack for some bread that I had brought along.

"No, not me." Princess say's petting Destiny's mane.

"Princess, is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh no, I'm fine."

"Your Majesty, you are a terrible liar." I smile.

"I suppose I am" she says as a slow, shy smile appears on her lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now at least." She says as she puts her laying blanket somewhat close to mine

"Okay. " I say as I break a piece of bread off.

She layed down on her blank gazing up at the stars.

"You know, I think when we die we turn into stars."

"Stars? Why stars? "

"My father and I, when my mother had died, we went outside and he told me that the star burning the brightest was my was telling us that she was okay and that we'd see her again somtime."

"That's really sweet, Princess. What made you bring that up?"

"Well, you were sharing things from your past. I thought I should tell you something as well." She say's as she still gazing up at the stars.

"Look, Eric. I think I see her." she points to one of the brightest stars in the sky.

"You mother?"

"No, Sarah." she pauses before she say's it. Probably making sure I don't start crying again. "She's saying she's alright and that you'll see her and the baby again someday."

"Thank you, Princess." I swallow back at the lump in my throat. I've done enough crying for a lifetime.

"Well, I suppose it's time for some shut eye. Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Princess."

She smiled and turned over on her side and fell asleep.

I was still looking up at the night sky. After was Snow had said about Sarah, I felt much better. I felt a sense of relief wash over my body knowing that she was alright.

I ate a few more pieces of bread and gave the rest to Ace and Destiny.

I continued searching for bright stars in the sky. I found more. I pin pointed my mother and father. They were over to the right of Sarah. I then found my brother and sister, just underneath them. I then found the baby. He was right next to Sarah.

I was brought out of my trance when I felt a vibration in the Earth. At first I thought it was another horseman. I drew my weapons out just incase of an ambush.

I look next to me and find out it's only Princess shaking from the cold. I smile a little and pull her next to me.

This awakens her for a slight second.

"Thank you." she says as she turns herself into my chest and pulls her blanket over the top of us.

"You're welcome, Princess"

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, Reveena's up there?"

"I don't think so, Princess. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I'm still scared of her." she turns her head in towards my chest.

"Oh, Princess. There's nothing to be scared of. Hey, look at me." I put my finger and thumb under her chin and pull her face up to look in my eye's.

"I will be by your side no matter what. I promise."

"But how can you be sure?" she asks as the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Because, I;m staying at the pallace with you." I say with a smile

"Eric, are you sure?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sure. " I close my eye's and pull her into a hug as she puts her head on my heart.

Now I consider myself to be someone who's prepared for just about anything. Excpet for what happend next.

* * *

**Uh-Oh scettios. What happend? Dun dun dun! Don't just love cliff hangers? X)**

**How do you think William will feel about all this sweet stuff goin on with Snowy and Mr. Huntsman?**

**I'm serious y'all. You have no idea what you're in for! Mwahaha.**

**Anywho be sure you give this chapter a reivew so that a pig can learn how to fly.**

**Not sure if that will happen but might as well give it a shot!**

**I mean, in all seriousness, who doesn't want to see a pig fly?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guy's! Okay so I see a few Snow X Eric shippers out there! I don't know if there are any William and Snow shippers are there? If so, that's cool. But I don't think this chapter will be for you. You have been warned. Sorry I'm not that great at updating chapter's sooner. I know this is an excuse but I've been feeling kind of sick lately. But that's not important! :) The important thing is this new chapter getting out to y'all!**

**Thank you to**

**LenaLove**

**a non e mouse**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**Svidi**

**and a BIG thank you to my Best Friend, Roxy! Thank you so much for helping me with this! We all know I suck at writing kissing scene's so I asked her for help and thankfully she said yes! Love you Broski :)**

**and to anyone else who has viewed my story!**

**Let's dive in!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

I kissed him. Again. Which surprised him because he jumped a bit, making me giggle into the kiss and pull away with a smile on my face. "What was that for?" he asks as he rolls onto his side and using his elbow as a prop for his head.

"Because I wanted to." It was true. At this point I had completely forgotten about William and his sickness, which did indeed make me feel bad once I really got to thinking about it. But right now I wasn't thinking at all. I was just doing. Doing what felt right and natural.

"Really?" he ask's with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious. " there's a sly smile on his lips.

I furrow my brow in confusion. In a split second he rolls over on top of me putting both his legs around my waist. I hear his booming laughter. He began to laugh even harder which made me turn to the side just to make sure that my blush was covered.

He used his right hand to pull the hair back and pushed the hair behind my ear so he can see my face, which in turn, makes me blush even more.

He leans down and kisses my lips once more before I push him over with as much force I have in my body. God, he was heavy. But in the good kind of way.

I kissed him on the lips once more keeping them there for a few more moments.

This kiss was too sweet and I couldn't resist going in for a second one. If I could manage to make words I would simply tell him I was practicing what he had taught me, but I was too caugtht up in the moment. Leaning in and angling my face I went in for the kiss. I pressed lightly feeling him return the favor not long after. Passion ran down from my veins and into the kiss. Slowly I ease my tongue from its damp cavern and slid it across his bottom lip signifying what I wanted.

He stalled for a bit, but soon complied. Our tongues swirled together both of us fighting for dominance. I didnt want to pull away but I would have to eventually to catch the breathe he had stolen away from me.

After the breath I had gotten back, it was guickly lost again. He leaned in and kissed me again. Slow but fast little pecks. As he is doing this he slowly sits up and pushes me in his lap. I loop my legs around his waist and he gently pushes me over onto my back. I grab onto his hair and pull him back in for a kiss.

He had taken off his vest, which held all the weapons he owned, making it more comfortable for him. I nuzzled my face into his loose fitting shirt. Which was quickly tossed off I might add. As I was lying on my back he bagan to kiss my neck. I didn't really have much to do so I took my pointer finger and ran it across the scars on his stomach.

Some were much paler than other's showing me that they were much older battle wounds. I saw them on his broad shoulders and hands as well. It seem's as though there was a scar eveywhere. Except for on his pretty face. Thank the heavens for that. I felt this weird obligation to kiss all of his scars. I took one of his hands in both of mine. I started off with the palm of his hand and traced around the scar there.

The scar was a small on the palm, and was more purple which told me it was more recent. I ran my thumbs over it before I kissed it.

I kept doing that. Trailing kisses down his arm. He just sighed a happy sigh. It was as though he was a happy cat purring from being pet.

I got to his shoulder but I couldn't reach it so I slid out from underneath and went behind him. I still crossed my legs around his waist and pulled him backwards so that he could lean into me. This scar was much bigger then all the others. I lightly taced around it and felt him shiver underneath my touch.

I give this scar three to five kisses. Just for good meassure.

I lean back on the blanket and let Eri'c back lay on my front. He tilts his head back and smiles at me. I run my fingers through his hair and smile back at him. He takes his hands and run them up and down my arms and finds one of my hands and kisses it.

And before I can even think about it. It happens and I almost immediatly regret it.

* * *

**Okay guy's! I know y'all hate cliffhangers, but I could resist! Please don't kill me! Okay so there wasn't much talking in this. _A lot_ of action I feel like! XD Once again a huge thank you to Roxy! She really did wonders to help with this chapter! I thought I blushed a lot for the first kissing scene. This...this does not even compare to how much I am blushing right now.**

**It's 4:30 in the morning and I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed now!**

**Where in the world are you? And let me know what time y'all are reading this as well.**

**I know this is still a short chapter! I promise I am working on making them longer and more detailed! I pinky promise! **

**Yes I still make pinky promises. Those things are legit, man!**

**Oh one more thing! If y'all have any questions about what's going on in the story private message me with your question, or just leave it in with a review below!**

**Oh btw Wilbur called, he LOVES his new pair of wings! :)**

**I love you!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay guys. Who's ready for Snow White and the Huntsman to come out on DVD? :D I know I am!**

**Okay let's get into the Thank You's**

**Thank You**

**QiQiElEl**

**xXXGizmoXXx**

**i love hungergames and dragons**

**InuNekoLexi**

**Svidi**

**LenaLove**

**Roxy**

**and to anybody else who has read my story!**

**Y'all are awesome!**

* * *

William's POV

I'm not sure how long I've been at my father's castle. But then again I didn't really care either

I was too preoccupied with things.

I haven't heard from Snow in what seem's like forever.

Good. After all, it's for the best.

I can't believe what I've gotten myself into. It looks like I dont have any intention in making it stop either.

This sickness is a sickness that I don't know how to over come.

My father's sickness has already taken him. Maybe that was for the best too.

Maybe all of this is for the best. I just hope that Snow will forgive me for this. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

First the Huntsman, now me.

_Would she search for us?_ I thought to myself.

I start to panic but then realize she would have gaurds of the masses protecting her from anything.

Thank goodness. God know's that I wouldn't forgive myself for that. He also knows what I'm doing know I'll probably never forgive myself either.

Snowy's POV

The words left my lips before I could even think.

"I love you."

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"What did you just say?" Eric asked his voice barely above a whisper. By now he was already on his feet pacing. Was he scared about what I had said? I've never known Eric to be scared of anything. But then again I've only known him for a little over three months. So much has happend in three months.

"Nothing.'' I lie.

"No you sad somethin'. What was it?" He asks a little gruffly.

"Please just drop it. "

I say still lying on my back tilting my head back avoiding eye contact.

"What did you say, Princess?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm but said it through gritted teeth.

Neither one of us will break our stand. We're both too stubborn for our own good.

His breath was becoming ragged. As if he were extremely angry.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I just do!" he yelled.

It made me jump.

"Calm down first." I say as I turn my face away from him.

"I I'm sorry." He said and came back to sit beside me.

"Now what I said.." I trailed off and started playing with my hands.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Well what I said was..." I'm still stalling and playing with my hands. That is until one of his hands covers both of mine.

"What did you say, Princess." He said each word very slowly as if I couldn't understand them if hadn't pronounced each syllable.

I turn to him and sigh. Ready to tell him the truth.

"I'm not sure if I should say this or not, but I think, just maybe, I might love you." I said it rather quickly and got up from my place on the ground and leaving him there to his.

I dust off the skirt of my dress and begin to walk over to Destiny. I hear the crackle of twigs behind me, indicating that he rose from his spot and walked over to mine.

I stood next to Destiny and he stood next to Ace. The horses were a barrier keeping us from eachother.

Eric gently brushed Aces maine. He looked over to me as if he had something to say but I beat him to it.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to let you know, it's fine if you don't say it back. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry." I go back to petting Destiny.

"No, Princess. You didn't even let me say what I was going to say. You think you know what I think but you don't." he begins walking over to me.

"I don't think there is a person on this Earth I can think of that I love more." he said as matter of factly.

"But?" I asked knowing there was something keeping him from being with me.

"But it's just not right for someone of my standards to be with someone from your's."

"Were you not the one you said 'Don't think about everyone else wants.'?"

"Aye. I was." He hangs his head low.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"I'm not sure, Princess."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I kept y'all waiting. Please don't feed me to the flying pigs!**

**I promise the next few chapters will be good ones!**

**Oh and one last thing. Stay stong Kristen!**

**Even though your probably never going to see this. Just thought I'd say it anyway.**


	18. Chapter 17

**You guy's! I'm so incredibly sorry! I really have no excuse for not updating. Well except for the fact that I've had writers block for a good long while. Oh well. Hopefully this chapter will suffice. :/**

**Thank you to**

**LenaLove**

**Svidi**

**i love hungergames and dragons**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**InuNekoLexi**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**ella99**

**and to anyone else who has viewed my story!**

**Dive in!**

* * *

Huntsman's POV

What I said was a lie. I did know what I wanted, but a huntsman could never be with a queen.

Nobody would aproove of it. Especially not the Prince.

I mentally cursed myself for being with another man's woman. But it never stopped me before.

_But you've never been with a Queen._ The little voice in my head whispered evily.

I had taken Ace for a walk while Princess was asleep.

"What do you think, boy?" I asked as I pet his main.

He snorted in response. Probably telling me I was being stupid.

Which I was.

Well, this is just one big mess. I've never had the urge to be with someone until now. Once Sarah had died I swore to myself that I'd never love anyone again. But now, it's as if I had never had a whole in my heart. The space of darkness has been shown the light.

A slight smile came to my face.

I walked Ace back to the camp that Princess and I had made. When I came closer to camp I saw that she had picked up her belonging's and was gone.

"No!" I whispered.

I jumped onto Ace's back and raced through the meadow. I looked high and low for her, but she was nowhere to be found. My mind went through al the horrible things that could have happend to her. If anybody had touched her I'd kill them. With that thought in mind and kicked against Ace's sides and raced even faster.

Why did I have to be so stupid and leave her? I should've learned my lesson with that from Sarah.

After what felt like forever I finally spotted her sitting next to a tree with Destiny.

I couldn't make out what she was saying but it sounded like she was talking. But to who? I didn't dare go over and talk with her for the fear that she'd run away again. I just stepped a few feet closer and stayed put.

" I just don't know what to do, Destiny." Ah, the horse.

"I can't help the way I feel about him. There's something there. _I_ know it, hopefully he knows it."

The horse snorted in response. Ace's ears perked up and he began walking closer to Destiny.

I tried to grabbed onto his reign but he had already come into her vision.

I silently cursed him in my head.

"Hey, Ace. Where's, Eric?" Princess asked as he walked over to the both of them.

Yeah, because the horse is going to answer. I gave a chuckle under my breath.

Ace turned around and came walking towards me. Princess followed him.

I cursed him again and began silently walking forward.

"Eric? What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Eavesdropping." I said bluntly. "What are you doing away from camp?" I asked with concern hanging from every word.

"The same thing as you; thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Knowing full well what she was thinking about.

"You."

I had to fight off a smile.

"What about me?"

"Why are you so scared of what people think if you and I are together?" She said it quietly and slowly as if the words were going to make me run for the hills. Which seemed like a good option rather than answering that question.

"I..just.." I couldn't think of any words to express myself.

"Is it William? Because if it is, I just want to let you know that I'm not going to be marrying him. "

I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and now there was a dagger in my heart.

"You wont?"

She nodded in response.

If the guilt I felt before wasn't there before, it is now.

"Why not?"

"Because. William isn't in love with me. He's in love with the idea of being married to me."

"What are you talking about?" I've never known a woman who has been more confusing as she is.

"What I mean is this : Eric, I knew William when we were children. Things have changed. Including me. He still see's me as the kid that ran around the palace. I'm not that kid anymore, Eric. He just wants to see it that way."

"Princess, it's just that.. I feel like I'm betraying Sarah."

"Eric, I think Sarah would want you to be happy."

I hate it when she's right. Truth be told what I said about Sarah was an excuse. I was scared that Princess wouldn't love me as much as I love her.

"Eric, you have no idea how free I feel when I'm around you. I don't have to act regal and royal, all I have to be is me."

I pretended to be interested into the ground because if I looked into those green eye's I knew it would be my undoing.

"I just don't know if I know how to love anyone anymore.." Again, another lie.

"Really? Because I think you do. I think your just scared of getting hurt again."

Now there's the truth.

* * *

**Guy's I am so so so so so sorry! Y'all seriously need to spam me with Private Messages telling me to get with the program on updating.**

**Hopefully this chapter made up for it. If not I'm sorry :(**

**What is up with William? The only way to find out is to stay tuned ;)**

**Be sure to review, follow and favorite! :)**

**I love you!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guy's. Sooo..I've spent all morning crying my eye's out watching old Steve Irwin (RIP) video's on youtube.**

**OH! And I faced my fears today! I told my dad what I wanted to do! (Nbody laugh at me) It has been a big dream of mine to become an actress. I know I've waited a long time to tell him and I might not turn out so well but I'm gonna bust my bottom trying. I don't think it's hard to chase your dream's, it's the catching them part that you gotta worry about. :)**

**Anywho I was in the mood to write so we're gonna see where this chapter takes us. Like I've said in previous chapters, I don't plan out chapters at all I just write and then the story tells itself. Onward with the thank you's!**

**Thank you**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**InuNekoLexi**

**i love hungergames and dragons**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**LenaLove**

**RAMonster**

**lizard1969**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage**

**AugustApollo**

**and to anyone else who has viewed my story!**

**Chapter commencing in 3..2..1! Blast off!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

I could tell he was lying. He does this little twitch with his mouth when he does. It's actually kind of cute. None the less, I could tell when he wasn't being truthful with me.

I however, ment what I said. I do love William. I always will. But not the love that I want to marry him. It's more of a brotherly love.

"Well Huntsman, sense we're both up I think now would be a good time for us to start the day." Me calling him "Huntsman" instead of Eric took him by surprise. Good, maybe if I caught him off gaurd the truth would come out.

"Yes, my Queen."

So, this was going to be a game.

Well, my huntsman, let the games begin.

I mounted on Destiny, and he mounted on Ace.

"My Queen, after you. " He bowed while sitting on his saddle.

I don't know why, but whenever he called me "queen" instead of my usualy nickname, it got under my skin. Probably the same way being called "huntsman" got under his.

But I wasn't about to lose this without a fight.

"Thank you, Huntsman" I said not looking back at him.

We rode off in silence in what seemed like forever. It's as if the two horses galloped in rythem. The type of rythem that put you to sleep. Almost like a lullaby. I didn't realize it but I began to lean forward and fall asleep on Destiny.

"My Queen? Is something the matter?" Eric asked with a playful tone but also laced with concern.

"No,Huntsman. Im just fine." I said while I wiped my eyes.

"I have to disagree with you, My Queen. You look awfully tired." his voice now turning completly playful.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Huntsman." I said shaking off the sleep I was so desperatly fighting.

It had been a long day and it was just turning into night.

"How long have we been riding, Huntsman?"

"About 4 hours, my queen. Do you need to reast?" He asked pulling Ace's reigns to a stop.

"No, Huntsman. It's fine. I'll rest later." I didn't even believe that lie.

All of a sudden I felt his presence at my side pulling on Destiny's reigns telling her to stop. Which she did. I felt his hands on my hips.

"Come on." He said as he pulled me down to the ground and then placed me on his horse.

"What are you doing?" I asked in my confused daze.

"Well, my queen, I'm making sure your safe and putting you on my horse. "

"I appreciate that." I said in an almost incoherent voice.

"My Queen? "

"Yes?"

"I think I won the game." He lifted me up and put me on his saddle.

He did but I was too tired to care.

"Eric? Whose going to watch for Destiny?" I didn't want anything to happen to her and she's usually timid when I'm not with her.

"Ace, of course," He said hopping on with a smile. "You'll take good care of her, won't you boy?" He asked as he gave the horse a little pat on the side.

The horse snorted in response.

"Alright, but don't try anything funny with my baby." I said leaning down to see one of his eyes.

I don't know if I imagined this or if it actually happend. I'm sure it was just my sleepy imagination getting to me. But if you were to ask me what just happend then, I could have sworn that horse winked at me.

Eric was behind me and held onto the reigns of Ace while I layed my head on one of his shoulders.

He gently snapped on Ace's reigns and we went walking onward.

Ace did just as he was told and made sure Destiny was following us. Even stopped time to time just to make sure that she was there with us.

"Aye, good boy." Eric would comment time and time again to him.

Destiny was just as smitten with him as he was with her.

My baby has fallen in love, and so have I.

* * *

**Awe!**

**So what'd y'all think?**

**Be sure to review, like and favorite!**

**I love you!**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to message me with ideas or you just wanna talk. Wow that sounded a little bit creeperish. Didn't mean for it to be! XD**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guy's! How's it going? Everybody feeling good? Great!**

**Well no beating around the bush! Let's get on into the thank you's!**

**Thank you**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage**

**i love hungergames and dragons**

**InuNekoLexi**

**LenaLove (P.S you should make a fanfic account so I can message you!)**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou**

**annalucia navarro**

**SmileCoversBruise**

**and to YOU! for viewing this story! It's almost at 10,000 views! That's crazy y'all!**

**Thank you a million times over. It means so much!**

* * *

Huntsman's POV

Princess fell asleep on my shoulder after a while. It was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable and I wanted so badly to move it but I couldn't I didn't want to wake her.

We were coming on close toward Duke Hammonds castle but it would take another day to get there. Truth be told, I was also getting tired.

I found a decent spot for us to make camp..again.

I got off of Ace with princess in my arms. I put down a blanket on the ground and my pack behind her head to act as a pillow. I had to hurry and set up a fire. Darkness of the night was falling over the land.

Once I had the fire going I returned back to where Princess was laying. I gently removed my pack from behind her and layed her head on the ground for a moment. I pulled out another blanket and layed it on the ground beside her.

I pulled her head up and placed the pack behind her head again. I used my arms as a pillow for myself.

"Good morning." I heard her say with a yawn.

"Good night, would be more like it." I replied as she put her arms out in front of her giving her back a good stretch.

"I was asleep all that time?" She asked looking at her surroundings.

"Mhmm." I said as I burried my head in my arms.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" it came out as a mumble.

"For being such a pain. I should've stayed awake with you."

"It's not a problem, Princess. But now, this is payback. You'll stay awake while I sleep." I said as I burried my face in my arm again.

"That seem's fair." I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Hmm." Was all I could manage from the tiredness.

"Don't you want a pillow?" she asks.

"You know of any that are around these parts?" I asked with my back towards her.

"Yes." With this answer I flipped towards her.

"And where would a pillow be, Princess?"

"Right here." She pointed to herself.

"Princess, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I would crush you. And I'm too tired to move." I layed down on my back and my arm over my face blocking out the moon and the stars so that all I could see was darkness.

She tugged on my arm covering my face, and with surprising strength, she pulled my head onto the side of her stomach.

"Better?" she asks while running her fingers from my scalp and down towards the nape of my neck.

"Hmm." Is all that I manage to get out as I use my other arm to cover my face.

"I'll take that as a yes." and that's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

William's POV

I'm lying in bed. Having nothing to do. By now I really don't care. I welcomed this with open arms. And it welcomed me back.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say sitting up and covering myself with the cover.

It was Peter, my father's servant. He's more of a second father to me.

"Prince William, this just came from her Highness, Snow White." He handed me the letter and I unfolded the paper.

_ My Dearest William,_

_ I hope you are feeling well. I have decided to come and pay you a visit. I hope your sickness has gone down and that you will over come this. I plan to see you soon. By the time you have gotten this I should be a day or two away from your father's castle. Get well soon, my friend. _

_ All my best wishes,_  
_ Snow White._

No. No, no. no, no.

"Is something the matter, your Highness?" Peter asked. My facial expression probably told everything that the letter had said.

"No, Peter. I'm fine."

I lied. I could feel the panicking sweat dripping from my forehead. Peter looked as thought he didn't believe me. Which doesn't surprise me. I'm a terrible liar. Which is my virtue and my vice. Thankfully Peter didn't ask any questions.

"Your Highness." He bowed with a puzzled look on his face.

Oh my dear, sweet Snow, if only you knew that my sickness has only gotten higher and there is no way I will be able to overcome this.

I feel awful for doing this to her. But I must tell myself this is all for the best. For everyone's sake.

* * *

**Oh snap.**

**What do you guy's think?**

**Be sure to tell me in a review below!**

**I love you! :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**So.. We're coming close to the end of this story.. But not just yet :)**

**I'm contemplating on writing another story but I'm not sure.**

**Thank You to..**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage**

**Lena Love **

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**Pink-IcedVovo**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

Snowy's POV

I fell asleep with Eric using me as a pillow. Surprisingly, it was quite comfortable.

I woke up to find that he was gone. Like it always does when I can't find him, panic surged through me.

I jumped from my resting place and walked over to find him feeding Ace and Destiny.

I sighed in relief and walked towards them. Then I got an idea.

I went and hid behind the many tree's covering his surrondings

I made sure not to step on any of the branches as they would make noise and give away my position.

"Ace, quit hogging all the food. Leave some for the lady. A little respect wouldn't hurt you, now would it?" He said with a chuckle and moved the food over to Destiny.

Ace snorted in response.

"Don't give me that. I know. I lied to her, but what am I supposed to do?"

Both Destiny and my ears perked up.

"I shoud've just told her the truth." He looked up into the sky and let out a deep sigh.

I stayed in my spot hoping to hear more.

"I know I love her. It's just that..She's too good for me."

I felt my heart tighten in my chest.

Ace, again, snorted. Probably telling him he was wrong. Which he was.

"What? You really think that any of her court, or even the people of Tabor, would go for it?" He nearly shouted.

Ace just stood there.

"And just who do you suppose would go for it?" He asked it as if Ace could verbally give him and answer.

"I would." I said stepping out from behind the trees.

Eric didn't jump one inch. Even when sneaked up on he didn't get scared.

"..How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear everything that you said."

He was silent. Looking at the ground, ashamed of what he had said.

"Eric, look at me."

He looked up but didn't meet my eyes.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. And if it did, I still wouldn't care. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy. Im genuienly happy. Call me selfish if you will, but I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me. Not even you."

I was never aware of it before but I was extremely stubborn when it came to the things that I wanted. And Eric, was definatly one of them. I was a little scared of what he would say to get me out of feeling the way I do.

I could just hear him say it with his thick accent

'Princess, it is not right for a queen to be with a huntsman. I'll tak you to the Duke's castle and you and William will be married in the next few days. And I'll leave you to live happily ever after with him'

To my surprise, a smile was trying to creep up on his lips.

"I've already told you, I'm not going to be marrying William. The only thing I'm going to be doing now, is be there when he needs me the most. That's the least I could do after what's been done."

I should have felt a pang of guilt after my affair with Eric, but I don't. Maybe that makes me a horrible human being but. It just felt so natural. Being with William it felt so..uptight. With Eric, I could just be myself.

"Well then, Princess, we should be on our way. We don't want to burn anymore daylight. It's already going on 10."

"How can you tell?"

"By the sunlight." Now we were walking back to the camp and were putting everything away in our packs.

"I wish someone would invent a portable clock. That way you would always know what time it was."

"I highly doubly that would catch on." He said as he strapped in his pack to the back of Ace and mine to the back of Destiny.

"You never know." I said as I placed my foot in one of her sterrups and swung my other leg over.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." he said as he mounted on Ace.

"I'll race you." I said with a challenging smirk.

"You'll only lose. Again." He returned the smirk with a sly smile.

"Bet me."

"Alright. Whoever makes it to that creek," he pointed to a tiny patch of water just 25 yards away. "has to kiss the other person."

"Deal." I said sticking my hand out.

He spits in his and shakes mine.

"That's disgusting!" I shriek. But just before I pull my hand away he pulls it up to his lips and he kisses it.

It puts a dazzle in my eyes and it gives him the opportunity to take off ahead of me.

I smile and take off.

_Oh no Eric._ I think to myself. _I know your tricks this time._

William's POV

I decided to get fully dressed today. I have a feeling that Snow is coming here soon.

I have so much to say. So much to apologize for.

She'll probably hate me for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter. I've excepted it. Hopefully she will to.

* * *

**Oh you guy's, ya'll now I can't leave you without a cliffhanger. (:**

**At any rate. I hope ya'll enjoyed this!**

**What _is_ William up to? Ugh it is killing me ;)**

**Do you think the Huntsman is done with all of his "She's-too-good-for-me" crap? **

**Let me know in a review below!**

**I love you!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! How's it going? I know I'm about two or three day's late! Sorry! :/**

**But I'm here with a little gift! A new chapter!**

**Who doesn't love new chapters, right? Right?**

**Anywho! On with the thank you's!**

**Thank You to**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage**

**i love hungergames and dragons**

**LenaLove95**

**InuNekoLexi**

**justsomeone2010**

**And now! The moment we've all been waiting for! Here is the brand new chapter!**

* * *

Huntsman's POV

While Princess and I raced, I decided to use my usual trick of running through the tree's to get ahead of her. I thought it would work, until I turned behind me and I saw Princess.

She was learning all my tricks. I gave Ace a little push and we raced on. I turned to look to see if she was behind me. She wasn't. Guess she coudln't keep up. I raced faster and finally got to the tree.

And there was Princess.

"Surprised?" she asked as she climbed off of Destiny.

"A little." I said not denying the truth. I climbed off of Ace and walked over towards her. "How did you do that?"

"I was just copying you." she gave a sly smile.

"Well I must be a pretty good racer then."

"Indeed. Oh and Eric?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I believe your forgetting my prize."

"How could I forget something like that?" I asked taking a few steps closer to her.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and pulled her into a kiss.

"Now," I said as I pulled away. "I believe we have a castle to get to."

"I believe we do." she agreed before giving me another kiss.

"Princess?" I asked holding her hand as I walked her over to Destiny.

"Yes, Eric?"

"You sure you are not to be marrying William?"

"I am certain, yes." she nodded.

"Well then, I guess that settles it."

"Settles what, Eric?"

"Me getting the courage to ask you something."

"And what is it that you are going to ask me, Eric?"

"Will you marry me, Princess?" I asked getting down on one knee taking her hand in mine. My life hung on the answer that she chose.

"Oh, Eric. Yes!"

What..What did she say?

"Y-yes?" I asked not sure if I had heard her correctly.

"Yes!" she said with a smile.

I couldn't begin to describe the happiness I felt in my heart. I pulled her into my arms, kissed her again and then we just held one another in eachother's arms.

"I love you, Eric." she said putting her forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Princess." I said giving her another kiss.

We stayed like that for a while until we mounted on our two horses and rode farther and farther into the forest.

We rode for a little over two hours, talking and laughing, exchaning smiles. Until we finally reached Duke Hammonds castle.

Snowy's POV

I was smiling throughout the remainder of our trip. I was getting married. And this time I wasn't afraid.

Upon arrival at Duke Hammond's castle,the gaurds at the gate greeted Eric and I with warm smiles.

"Your Highness." the bowed.

"Gentlemen." I curtseid after I mounted off of Destiny.

"May I take your horse, Your Highness?" asked a young stable boy.

"Yes, please. And please take my Huntsman's horse as well."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Said the stable boy as he took Destiny and then took Ace.

"Thank you." Eric and I both said in unison.

"Do you wish to seak audience with Duke Hammond?" asked the first gaurd

I was surprised and overjoyed to hear that Duke Hammond was still alive.

"No. I actually have buisness regarding with his son, Prince William."

The gaurds gave eachother a look that I couldn't distinguish, but I could tell it wasn't reasurring.

"Has something happend to William?" I asked worry tracing along with everyword.

"No, Your Majesty. He's fine." said the first gaurd

"Oh wonderful!" I was rejoiced to hear this news. "So his sickness has gone and passed?"

"Sickness?" asked the second gaurd

"Yes, he told me that his father has come down with a sickness and that he had to come home immediatly before his father was taken. After he came, he wrote me a letter saying that he too had come down with the sickness."

The gaurds exchanged looks again.

"What type of sickness is it?" I asked in a confused tone.

"It's not too foreign of a sickness, Your Majesty. I believe everyone in their life comes across this." Said the first gaurd.

William's POV.

She's here. I know she's here. I saw the gates open and I saw her sitting on top of her horse and a man was following her. Was that her Huntsman? Had he been accompanying her through this trip? A feeling of relief washed over me knowing that she wasn't alone.

I could not bare it if something were to happen to her on her journey here and it be because of me.

They were talking with two of the gaurds when I see a look of confusion on her face. Good, she doesn't know yet. I want to be the one to tell her. But when I do tell her, I'm sure I'll have lost my one, true, best friend.

* * *

**Hahahaha**

**I'm so mean. So many cliffhangers from the story haha.**

**Stay tuned to see what happends with the little love triangle in the next chapter.**

**(gah I sound like one of those people on those drama show's where their like "Stay tuned for a brand new episode of 'Flightless Dove'. I don't know if thats a t.v. show or the name of anything really. But it sounds like it be a soap opera, right?)**

**Anyway.**

**Please review, like an favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**I love you!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Guy's, I'm really sad right now. This is the final chapter. And you better strap yourself in. Because NOBODY is going to expect this. First things first! That's right! Thank You's! And this one's a biggy,**

**Thank You to**

**Svidi**

**LauRa - ReaDinG-XoX**

**Team Edward Rules All**

**LenaLove**

**SWtheHUNKSMAN-3**

**alexischic**

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan**

**Guest**

**cantthinkofaname**

**Kavazya**

**AughraOfEarth**

**AfricanFleur**

**InuNeko**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY imperial violets**

**a non e mouse**

**i love hungergames and dragons**

**Roxy**

**HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou**

**annalucia navarro**

**SmileCoversBruise**

**justsomeone2010**

**Addled2**

**EmmoxD**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage**

**MockingjayStew**

**noodleo7241**

**Pink-IcedVovo**

**PlayKate**

**QiQiElEl**

**RAMonster**

**ResidentAtSeattle**

**romanianphantom**

**SenpaiNoSasuke**

**andy snow 2 0**

**AugustApollo**

**BellaBellaCullen1**

**dearlyfantastical5511**

**ella99**

**GothicFaeKitKat**

**Horror Wynter**

**jamie421**

**Jdragon29**

**JenB**

**jessygrl**

**KimyOnMyOwn**

**lizard1969**

**paardenlaura**

**sinarbulanpurnama**

**speedygonzales05**

**Warlord Re**

**xXXGizmoXXx**

**KStewLover1990**

**BTW! I also gave into peer pressure and made myself a twitter account, so If you wanna follow me on there it's AllieBrooke96. I do follow back :)**

**On with the..final chapter ;( *sniffle sniffle***

* * *

**Snowy's POV**

I walked to William's room rather quickly. What I wanted to do was run. But, that wouldn't be very royal of me.

I finally made it down the hall to William's room faster than I'd expected. While I was walking I didn't even think about what i was going to say to him.

'While you were away I was cheating on you with the Huntsman, who I am now engaged to. But for that to happen I need to call off our engagement.'

Yes, that could work. Oh who am I kidding. I have to tell him the truth.

I knocked on the wooden door three times and began to pace back and forth still thinking of what to say.

I saw the door open a crack and I pushed myself forward. I hadn't seen my best friend in what felt like years.

The door opened farther when I pushed through and I saw William but who was this woman standing there with him?

**William's POV**

I heard three knocks on my door.

I knew it was her.

The racing of my heart began to pick up speed as I took each step toward the door. I opened it just a crack and the door flew open. There she was. And here she was.

This has got to be one of the most nerve wracking moments of my life.

**Snowy's POV**

"Hello, Snow." he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He was dressed very astonishingly for someone who was sick.

"Hello, William. Who is your friend?" I ask looking at the petite blonde standing next to him.

"This is Mary." He said standing by her side and giving her a gentle push to come and greet me.

"Your Majesty." Mary said bowing before me with a French accent.

"Any friend of William's is a friend of mine." I say with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that we're 'friends', Your Majesty." She say's giving William a small smile.

"Mary?" William say's immediately after hearing her last comment "Please go wait for me in the garden."

"As you wish." she say's with a graceful bow and a confused look on her face.

I watched Mary leave the room and I instantly ran over to William and pulled him into a warm and friendly hug.

"You sir, have some explaining to do." I said pulling out of the hug and giving him the best serious face I could work up.

But if we're all going to be honest, so did I.

**Eric's POV**

The gaurds said I could walk around the palace freely so I decided to come to the garden. It's very beautiful here. Everything is so vibrant with all it's colors.

I wanted to go with Princess and find William. But she told me that she'd rather be the only one there to break the news to him. Which was completely understandable.

I walked around the garden a bit more and came to a stone bench. I sat down and pondered about all the past events of these few months.

So many things have happend.

"Excuse me, sir? Is the seat beside you taken?" a small blonde girl asked me. She couldn't be much younger than me, probably around Princess's age.

"No ma'am. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." she said with her French accent.

I nodded to her as a 'you're welcome' gesture.

I stayed to myself, pondering about how William was going to react.

**Mary's POV**

What is going on? I don't understand.

Then it finally hit me.

Her Majesty does not know. Was William..lying to her this entire time?

Oh no! This is awful.

What will Her Majesty think of us?

I told myself that everything will work out for the best, but could the best be the worst?

**Snowy's POV**

"William?" I asked as he paced around the room.

I followed his every move. Something was definately wrong with my friend and I wasn't going to let whatever it was tear him to shreads.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Snow. It isn't." he said putting both of his palms on his face and sliding them down in an act of stress.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, Will."

"Snow, what I'm about to say, is going to make you hate me forever."

"There's nothing that you could say or do to make me hate you, Will."

"Snow, I cheated on you.."

**William's POV**

The words left my mouth so quickly. I closedmy eye's to wait for her reaction. To my surprise, nothing happend.

"Snow, did you hear me?"

"Yes, William. I heard you." she said with a monotone voice.

"And your not upset?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. I have something to tell you. I cheated on you as well." she said hanging her head low and ashamed.

I didn't know what to say so we both just sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Was it with Mary?" she asked. I nodded in response.

"Was it the Huntsman?" I aske. She nodded.

"Well, what do you suppose we do, Will?"

"Snow, you're my best friend and I love you. But I'm not in love with you. When you were locked in the palace all that time, I thought you were dead. I had to move on. So I found Mary. We've known eachother since we were both eight years old. When I got the news that you were still alive I fled this place to find you. Once I did, I thought that things would go back to the way we were when we were younger. But then I realised, I wasn't in love with you, I was in love with Mary."

I got everything out of my system.

And it felt good. It felt right.

"Wow. I can't imagine what Mary went through. Seeing someone she loves with someone else." she said looking down ashamed again.

"Yes, she told me it was very difficult."

"What I don't understand is why you lied to me, Will.''

"I thought this was what we were born to do. What everyone wanted us to do."

"Will, someone once told me that it's not what everyone else wants. It's about what you want. " she gave me a small smile.

"Now tell me about you and the huntsman."

**Snowy's POV**

"His name is Eric. When he left I was broken and I didn't know why. And then you left which made things 10 times worse. I thought you were sick so I left the palace to come and find you, while I did I bumped into Eric and he's accompanied me throughout this journey."

Just thinking about Eric brought a smile to my face.

"And now we're engaged."

"Wonderfull!" William said with a whole hearted smile.

"Wonderfull? Weren't you the one who was worrying about what our people would think?"

"Snow, Marry and I are engaged also."

I rand toward him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Will, what are we supposed to do about our people? We can't have a Kind and a Queen without them being betrothed. "

"That's another thing that I wanted to talk about."

"Yes, Will? What is it?"

"I don't want the crown. It's rightfully yours."

"William, are you sure?" Everything was setteling in. It's like nothing had happend at all. Just to friends casually talking about the weather outside.

"Yes, Snow. I'm sure." He gave me a reasurring smile.

"Well then. I suppose we should go find Mary and Eric." I said looping my arm through his.

"I suppose we should." he said while patting my hand with his. "Snow?"

"Yes, William?"

"Thank you."

"For what,Will?"

"Understanding."

"Will, it's easy to understand. After all, we all come down with a sickness of love at one point or another."

**Author's POV**

Snow and William walk out to the garden to find their better halves and explain the whole situation. Oddly enough, everyone was fine with the whole situation. After talking for a few hours in the garden, Snow and Eric decided that now would be a better time than later to start heading home.

They said their goodbye's to Mary and William, promising to return soon.

After William and Mary returned to their chambers, Snow and Eric found their way to the stables to retreive Ace and Destiny.

"Well, that went better than expected." Eric said mounting on Ace.

"It did, indeed, Your Majesty." Snow said to her future king. He blushed at her statement.

They both pondered their pasts and wondered to how they came to this fairytale.

They began trotting their horses to the palace gate and as it was being raised leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"I'll race you." Eric whispered pulling slightly away from the kiss.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Snow said with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

And like any good fairytale, they rode away into the sunset. And they lived happily ever after.

_THE END._

**Or did they?**

**Thank you so much for all the support you have given me. I'm so sad this story had to come to the end. Or did it? You never know what happens after the ride off into the sunset. ;)**


	24. READ ME!

**Hey Guy's ;)**

**Y'all didn't really think I'd leave you that easily did you? You sillies!**

**I heard from a little bird (hehe it rhymed) that y'all wanted a sequeal? That's cool. I'm all for that! But y'all gotta do me a little favor. I have a small survey for you all that want a sequeal.**

**1. What would you like to see? Snowy and Eric's married life? Eric adjusting to becoming a royal? Ect?**

**2. Should I leave Mary and William in this story or should they come along for the sequeal as well?**

**3. If you want to be a character in the story you can just gimme a name that you like.**

**4. Also! I'm thinking about writing my own story on here. It's going to be all original characters and all that jazz so if you want to be a part of that, or would want to read it, _please_ let me know.**

**And you can leave your answers in a review or by sending me a message through here. :)**

**Okay guy's, it's in your hands now so...lemme know whatcha want K?**

**Peace, Love and Snowman.**

**Hehe get it snow for Snow White and man for huntsman I heard it off of tumblr... k now I'll let you go. XD**


End file.
